Evil never dies
by Blakan
Summary: The body of Liu Kang is possesed by Shao Khan, can the earth warriors discover this sickening secret?........PLEASE R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Hey once again! New fic here, I'm really not sure where I'm gonna go with this but it's just an idea that's bugging me real bad. So Read and review tell me what you think and give me some ideas!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"The dead walk"  
  
Shao Khan found himself falling from grace, receiving the final blow, he blanked out his skull mask cracking in two and his body slumping over in a heap. Blood running out one of the empty sockets. When he came to he was falling down in pit of swirling fire and misery. Shao Khan knew what this was. He knew he had been defeated but would not accept this fate. Falling down the dank pit leading to the underworld he grabbed onto the end of one of the several thousand bodies that made up the hole leading to the underworld. For some reason his spiritual form still held all the armor he had on at the time of his death. Taking one the spiked hooks he clawed his way up the endless piles of bodies, stopping in awe at what he saw.  
  
"Unbelievable..........." Sure enough amidst all the bodies in the realm of limbo, the place where all the bodies of the dead were. It was more of a containment of bodies, the tunnel to heaven or hell. Amidst all the bodies he found the only one that stuck out, the body of the fallen leader of Earth warriors, Liu Kang. Kahn fought his way to the top, looking at the body, a sickening smile appearing over his face.   
  
Kenshi ( It was going to be raiden but a certain friend convinced me to make it kenshi meditating and you know who you are =P ) sat deep within the confines of a sacred temple. A blue flame flickering in front of him. He hummed lightly, an incantation spell, suddenly the blue flames lept into the air swirling in a vortex. The blue embers began to swirl faster and faster then blinking out in a flash of darkness.   
  
"An ominous omen......" Kenshi thought out loud. Stepping to his feet, taking his katana blade along with him he made his way out into the fresh sunlight. It had been almost two years since the deadly alliance had been disbanded. Kenshi had found himself along side the out world warriors, building himself a temple near the headquarters. An odd place to have a temple, along side such a high tech building, but Kenshi would have it no other way. Kenshi walked into the headquarters, the security system coming to life.  
  
"Retinal scanning........." A computers voice spoke out, gears and motors working. A blue light beaming into Kenshis sockets. This was the only part of being a member of the outworld forces he didn't enjoy. "Scanning inconclusive" Quickly the voice of the computer was cut off at the cracking of a familiar voice through the intercom.  
  
"Sorry Kenshi, I'll buzz you in." Sonya Blades voice rang out. A quick blink of lights and the doors opened granting Kenshi access.  
  
"You should really have a new form of security Sonya." Kenshi said, keeping his calm. Sonya nodded, making her way down the hall at a quick pace. Kenshi followed, hearing the quickness in her footsteps he spoke up wondering why she was rushing he spoke up. "Sonya is everything alright?" Sonya nodded, beaming a smile.  
  
"You'll never believe who's back!!" Kenshi shrugged his shoulders making his way down the hall. Sonya opened a large door, the room filled with all the warriors of out world. Sub zero, Jax, even Johnny Cage had made his way to the headquarters, news like this didn't come about ever day. Kenshi could hear the roar of the crowd, at least twelve soldiers were asking the figure all sorts of questions.  
  
"How did you come back?" Cage asked, his arm around his long time friend.  
  
"Yeah, we all thought you were dead!" Jax said in a confused tone. Johnny laughed and patted the figures back.  
  
"Hell we should've known nothing could hold him back!" Kenshis connection with life force began to flare up. A dark aura slowly entwined the room, deep glowing green clouds swirling about at a slow methodical pace. The supposed Liu Kang sat in a chair surrounded by all of Earths protectors. He was smiling slightly spitting out a tale. He was still in the same outfit he had on the day he met his end. His clothing still tattered. Kung Lao had finally made his way back to headquarters, and had been sitting close to his friend. To awe struck to say anything, just clutching his friends hand intently, his eyes closed deep in thought.  
  
"I was given a second chance. The elder gods saw it fit because I had given so much to Earth." Liu Kang gave a smile. The other warriors around him all cheering and patting him on the back. Turning around to face Kenshi. "Who's this?" The green aura that Kenshi had sensed began to flush around quickly. The aura flowed deep into the eye sockets of Liu Kang. For a brief moment Liu had a look of pure evil, though oddly enough the other warriors didn't notice. Was this just a delusion? Kenshi would say nothing of it now. He made a note to keep it in mind and returned to his normal state. The glow flowed deep into Liu's eyes, his lids snapping shut, when he opened them again his eyes were back to there normal brown hue. Kang smiled and spoke up, smiling as if nothing had happened. "Pleased to meet you. I'm Liu Kang.............."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ah so what do you guys think? Please read and review!!!!! I'd love to hear a few ideas! 


	2. Right hand man

Chapter two finally! Sorry about the lack of updating guys, but I'm finally back, and I'm introducing one of my favorite characters to the fan fic!! Rain!!!! Oh and the e-mail address is Andersbla3@aol.com send any and all ideas, I'll be sure to read and respond to them!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2 "The right hand man"  
  
A large flame lit a dark cavern, the orange hues causing the dark cavern to illuminate. A robbed figure made his way through the caves, coming to a large wooden door. A single hand brushing against the door, as he read the words inscribed on it. "Endome" He said in a methodic tone. The sounds of stones grinding together could be heard echoing in the distance. The door slowly moving, granting access to the large chamber. The dying embers of the hooded figures torch was thrown up into the air landing into a large pool. The figure disrobed, revealing himself to be Liu Kang. The torch had landed into a pit, fire engulfing in a circle around the large room. The entire room now illuminated. A look of pure evil on Liu Kang's face as he began to laugh deeply. "Shao Khan has risen!!!!" With that demons of all shapes and sizes began to flood the room, all forming into warriors of all shapes and sizes. They all cheered at the resurrection of their fallen leader. "Rain! Come to me!" Shao Khan sat his much smaller form in the gigantic chair that once fit him so well. Suddenly there was swirling torrent of clouds, a sharp thunder crack, all followed by a bolt of lightning, and down on one knee appeared the form of the violet ninja Rain.  
  
"At your service lord Shao Khan." Khan glanced down at him, on his way from the pit of the underworld Shao Khan had seen a ninja warrior, this warrior was sensational, he controlled the power of rain, thunder, and lightning. He was deep in combat with several of the under worlds guardians, and surprisingly enough giving them a hard fought battle. The guardians however were wearing him down, Khan could see that the warrior would not last much longer. Khan decided to halt his climb to the exit of the underworld, thinking this would be an ideal time to test his new found body. A quick flash and Khan was holding the head of one of the guardians.  
  
"You wish to exit this place?" Khan asked, an iron grip on the guardians head. Rain looked baffled at first but then responded.  
  
"With every fiber of my being!" He said, dodging a blow from one of the guardians, and using the guardians momentum against him he sent his foot into the air, the guardians head smashing into it. This was most certainly a worthy warrior.  
  
"I am returning now to the realm of the living. Give me your loyalty, and together we shall dominate the world!" Rain's eyes flashed a clear white, then nodded quickly. Khan took the guardians head, snapping it clean off. In the underworld you couldn't die, but you most certainly could get hurt. Khan looked over in the distance and noticed reinforcements for the guards. "Let's go!" With that he took off running, Rain followed, not knowing what the man had planned. Khan placed his hands together, a surge of green energy flowing from both hands. "HA!!!" He placed the blast to the ground, quickly grabbing Rain. The blast launching them both extremely high into the air. This body was so much lighter, and nimble then his previous form. Soon their target was in sight. The gigantic swirling vortex that was the entrance to the upper realm. Khan and Rain were still moving at an unsettling high speed, but they were beginning to slow down. With one out reached hand he grabbed onto the vortex, hanging at the very least several miles from the ground. Khan used every ounce of strength he had, and with his second hand which was holding Rain threw him into the vortex. He quickly brought his other hand to rest on the vortex as he began to pull himself up, he was almost knocked clean off by a human just entering the realm. Shao Khan narrowly dodged him, his other hand coming off and throwing him off balance. He knew he would survive the fall, but the staggering amount of guardians who were waiting down for him would make sure it wasn't a pleasant stay in the underworld. Khan reached up to try to get his grip once more, apparently the blast to get him up as far as he was had taken more out of him then he expected. In the distance he noticed that several winged demons were making they're way to him. Clenching his teeth he pulled himself with all his strength, a wave of spears were now on their way directly for him, at the very last second he pulled himself through. Nothing but loud crashes and screams of pain were heard as Khan traveled through the vortex, purples, blues, reds, yellows, and other colors that the human eye had never saw were swirling around in sharp bursts all around him. Khan thought that he was going mad, but soon he found himself situated at a tall hill. He did not know where he was but would soon find out. A loud pop of thunder was heard, and a flash of light as Rain appeared in front of him.   
  
"My lord, I offer you my undying loyalty for freeing me from that hellish prison." He gave a solemn bow. Khan was now to his feet again. His energy had strangely returned. This body was so much more powerful than his own. It was becoming apparent now why he had lost the battle for earths realm, but this time would be different, now he would win.  
  
"Take me to the head quarters of the Earth realm warriors." Khan spoke, Rain nodded and in a flash of light they were there. "Go to the base at the triangle. I shall be there shortly. Khan looked down and noticed he looked fine. He looked into a nearby lake seeing that he was Liu Kang. The body was his, and not even the elder gods themselves could tell that he was the overlord of evil. Making his way to the base he saw a figure in the distance, Sonya Blade, tear stricken came running to him wrapping her arms around him. This was going to be to easy...........  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The first paragraph was what happened after the first chapter, but the rest just outlined how Khan made his way out of the underworld and how Rain became his right hand man. Just thought I'd give it a bit of an explanation. I really like where this story is going and I hope you all enjoy! Please read and review!!! 


End file.
